Health is the level of functional or metabolic efficiency of a living being. In humans, health is the general condition of a person's mind, body and spirit, usually meaning to be free from illness, injury or pain (as in “good health,” “good state of health” or “healthy”). According to the World Health Organization (WHO), health is “a state of complete physical, mental, and social well-being and not merely the absence of disease or infirmity” (World Health Organization, Constitution of the World Health Organization—Basic Documents, 45th edition, Supplement, October 2006). The maintenance and promotion of health is achieved through different combination of physical, mental, and social well-being, together sometimes referred to as the “health triangle” (Nutter, 2003, The Health Triangle, Anchor Points, Inc.).
A nutraceutical (a portmanteau of the words “nutrition” and “pharmaceutical”) is a supplement, food or food product that reportedly provides health benefits. Such products may range from isolated nutrients, dietary supplements and specific diets to genetically engineered foods, herbal products, and processed foods such as cereals, soups, and beverages.
There is a need in the art for novel methods for improving the overall health or well-being of a subject. In one aspect, such a method should be effective in treating or preventing conditions that affect the subject, including effects of aging. In another aspect, such a method should be effective in affecting or improving physiological functions known to correlate with an overall good state of health or well-being in the subject. The present invention satisfies this need.